This invention relates to an agricultural chemical applicator.
The removal of weeds and other undesirable plants from a growing crop by means of herbicides presents certain problems in removing the undesirable plants without injuring or destroying the desired plants. In some cases selective herbicides are used which do not damage the crop being cultivated but which destroy the undesirable plants. However, with certain crops the choice of selective herbicides is either very limited or in some cases there are no selective herbicides which work satisfactorily.
Certain herbicides have been developed which will destroy a plant by applying only a small amount of the herbicide to the plant leaves. The herbicide enters the plant, travels to the roots of the plant, and destroys it. These herbicides are effective if they can be applied to the upper tips of the undesirable weeds or volunteer plants which extend above the crop being grown.
Devices have been provided which can be moved through the fields at a level above the upper ends of the desired crop, but at a level which will permit them to engage the upper tips of the undesirable plants which protrude above the crop. With such devices, care must be exercised to prevent the dripping of the herbicide down onto the crop being cultivated. Contact of the herbicide with the desired crop must be minimized.
Such devices must also be easily adjustable to varying heights for different types of crops.